The Morning After
by horanswhore
Summary: She woke up not knowing where she was. A cute red head walks in and practically sweeps her off her feet, being all sweet and cute. What happens from there?


**Author's Note:** New oneshot _again_! I haven't been able to concentrate on my stories, so I've been writing oneshots. Flashback is italicized. Read, Review, Enjoy!  


* * *

The morning after an eventful night at the club, Elle woke up not knowing wear she was. She also woke up feeling dizzy and with a headache. She wasn't in her room, nor was she home. "Ugh, where am I?" she asked herself, running her hands through her long curly, brown hair. She suddenly felt a slight chill run through her body. Then she realized she was in nothing but her undergarments. Where was she and why couldn't she remember a damn thing? Elle got up from the bed and pulled on the closest piece of clothing, which was a guy's Metallica T-shirt. Her clothes were nowhere in sight, but she did find her phone which was on the room's floor. She quickly grabbed it, checking if anyone had called her. Her boyfriend's number appeared several times on the call log and she had about a dozen unanswered text messages. They were all from him, worried about her. Instead of answering any of his calls or texts, she went in search of her clothes. She really needed to get out of here. Though that wasn't going to happen since the door slammed open and in popped a very cute, red headed man.

"Ah, Elle. You're awake!" he shouted, rather loudly, a southern accent coming through a bit.

The throbbing began. "Could you not speak so loud? My head hurts," Elle asked of him.

"Sorry, babe. Well, luckily for you, we got breakfast coming up and some medicine. I thought you might need it after the night we had," he said.

"I'm sorry, what? And why can't I remember anything?"

"Elle, I'm sure you can remember some things, but if it'll help. We had sex last night, plain and simple as that. You were all over me at the club."

"Why should I believe you? I don't even recall your name."

"Ooh, ouch. Well, my name's Heath and you should believe me because you're in my room."

"Alright, Heath, but just because I'm in your room doesn't mean I have to believe you still." She sat at the edge of the bed, criss crossing her legs. She watched as Heath came toward her. "Well, then. How about I remind you?" he smirked. His lips crashed against Elle's, his kisses getting rougher by the second. When he felt her lean back onto the bed, he followed, not removing their lips from one another. His body hovered over her and he could feel her hands riding up his shirt. He shivered when he felt her fingertips dance around his back.

He finally broke the kiss. "For someone who doesn't believe me, you're quick to make out with me."

"I said I didn't believe you, I didn't say I wasn't going to not make out with you." Thoughts of last night were slowly coming back into her mind. She was starting to remember what she could.

XXX

_Elle saw him walk into the club. She was a little tipsy, but it wasn't hard to miss that red mane of his. He walked in with his friends. One had slicked back, black hair and was taller than the rest and the other had a full on beard and was holding a blonde girl's hand. She quickly looked away when he glanced in her direction._

_ "Who you looking at?" her friend asked._

_ "No one," Elle lied._

_ "Bullshit, Elle. You're my best friend. I know you."_

_ "I have a boyfriend, Cam."_

_ "And he's been nothing, but shitty to you. Now who the hell is this guy?"_

_ "The guy at the bar with the red hair. I think he's a wrestler. I've seen him before."_

_ "Ooh, a wrestler. Now I don't like wrestling, but I can dig them in bed."_

_ "Camilla! Seriously? Just drop it." Elle shouted. Camilla shook her head, leaving their booth before her best friend could stop her. She headed over to the red headed guy to see what his deal was._

_ Elle watched Camilla work her magic because soon, he was making his way over to her. He had a bottle of beer in his hand and he was wearing a Metallica T-shirt under his leather jacket. He ran a hand through his hair. "Hey," he nonchalantly said, smiling at her as he sat down. "Hi," Elle smiled back, her heart racing faster. "I'm Elle." "Heath," he replied. "Can I get you another drink?" He looked at her with those eyes of his. He downed every inch of her body, licking his lips as he did so. "Um, sure," she responded. The two of them bonded over drinks and wrestling and soon enough they were making their way up to his room and bonding over their bodies._

XXX

Elle and Heath's bodies were entangled in each other under the sheets. He wrapped an arm around her while her head lay on his chest. She could hear his heart beating fast. Suddenly, her phone started ringing. She reached over Heath and snatched her phone off the nightstand. She saw her boyfriend's name flashing on her screen.

"Who's that?" Heath wondered as he watched her stare at the phone. "An early morning booty call?"

Elle giggled. "No. It's actually, um, will you excuse me?"

Heath nodded his head and watched as she stepped out into the balcony.

Right when Elle answered it, before she could say anything, he blew up at her. "Where the fuck were you last night? Where are you now? And don't give me shit, Elle. I know you weren't at Camilla's!" He just went off on her just like that. Tears were rolling down her cheeks by the time he was finished. She couldn't handle this anymore. She was sick and tired of Ryder giving her shit over nothing. She was done with him.

"You know what, Ryder? Fuck you, fuck our relationship. I'm done. We're through!" And with that, she hung up. She wanted to throw her BlackBerry onto the ground and smash it into a million pieces, but that phone practically had her life in it, so she refrained herself from doing do. "Ugh, fuck me!" she shouted angrily. It wasn't supposed to come off like that, but the man behind her thought of it the wrong way.

"Well, if you insist," Heath smirked, wrapping his arms from behind. When she pushed away, he knew something was wrong. He did hear shouting out here. "What's wrong, sugar?"

"I broke up with my boyfriend," Elle admitted.

Heath backed away from her. "Whoa. You have a boyfriend?"

"_Had_, Heath. I _had_ a boyfriend. I called him back and he blew up on me. He's been treating me like shit lately and him just exploding on me drew the line, so I broke up with him." He heard the agony in her voice, the sadness. So he pulled her close and tightly hugged her. They stood like that for minutes. When she finally looked up at him, her eyes were turning red from her crying. Heath had no idea what to do or say, except hold her.

"I have to go," Elle said out of nowhere. She began heading inside, but Heath caught her wrist.

"You can't go," he rustled. "Your head's not clear, you're in my shirt, and you have no way to get home."

"If I stay any longer, I might regret my actions."

"Like what? Have sex with me? Kiss me? You've already done that, sugar. Plus, I don't believe in regrets. Mistakes, yes. Regrets, no. So please stay."

She smiled a bit. How could she say no to him? She may have rarely remembered last night, but Heath was being genuine and sweet, so she took his offer and stayed with him. They cuddled up in bed, watching a movie while they ate breakfast. "So after breakfast, then what? Do I leave and never see you again?" Elle wondered.

"No. I mean, I want to see you again, Elle," Heath admitted.

"Good cause I want to see you again, too." She smiled brightly, giving him sweet kisses.

XXX

A quick two months passed since Heath and Elle first met. They stayed connected through all those eight weeks by phone call, text, or video chat. He really missed her, but luckily for him, he had a few days off. So he was spending his time with Elle. Though she didn't know he was coming to Los Angeles today. He was surprising her. He was leaving right after he gathered his things for the locker room.

"Yo Slater! You heading home with us?" Justin asked as the three men got ready to head home.

"Nah, man. I'm heading to L.A.," he responded.

"L.A.? What's in L.A.?" Wade wondered.

"Elle," Heath muttered softly, hoping his friends wouldn't hear him. Wade and Justin knew about her, but they thought it wasn't a good idea for him to keep "seeing" her. They thought he should have just let her go after they had sex. Heath obviously thought otherwise.

"Dudes, why are you so against me and my relationship with her?"

"Because, _dude_, have you seen you track record with long distance relationships?" Wade replied back. "The last girl you dated lived in Tampa, but of course, you live there, too. Thing was she still cheated on you since 'you were gone for so many times' as she put it. If you seriously date Elle, you two are not going to last."

Heath didn't care what his friends had to say. So instead of hopping on a plane to Tampa, he headed to Los Angeles to see Elle. In no time at all, he was dropped off in front of her house, luggage behind him. He took in a big breath, let it out slowly, and headed up the driveway. She had no idea he was even here, but he knew she would be surprised. He rang the doorbell and waited patiently, looking through the glass door for Elle. Instead, he got a very tall guy in a basketball shorts and a T-shirt walking toward him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is Elle home?" Heath replied.

Instead of answering, he just shouted, "Elle! You got a visitor!" In a matter of seconds, she showed up at the top of the stairs and once she saw Heath at the door, she ran down as quickly as she could without falling and jumped into his arms, hugging him with all her might.

"What are you doing here?" she asked all giddily.

"I came to surprise you. We have the next two days off, so I wanted to see you. I missed you."

"Aw, you're so sweet. I missed you, too." She planted a kiss on his lips and when she pulled back, Heath dove in for some more. "I missed that, too," he smirked when he pulled apart. Elle wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her chin on his chest. "Let's go out for some lunch."

Elle took Heath to one of her favorite restaurants, Johnny Rockets. They enjoyed the nice sunshine and cool breeze from the outside patio as they ate. "I wasn't expecting you at all, Heath. Or ever," Elle admitted.

"Well, that's the whole point. Wait - what do you mean 'or ever'?" he asked.

"I mean, I honestly didn't think to see you again in person. I always thought this friendship would just continue through the phone or when you guys come here for shows."

"That's the thing. I don't want a friendship, Elle. I was a relationship. The guys think it's stupid for me to do so, but I know I want one from you. I see something different in you. A good different and I really like you. The morning after we met pretty much defined that I wanted to see more of you. As we kept in touch while I traveled, I started growing feelings for you. You're a great girl, Elle and I want to be yours."

Elle smiled uncontrollably. Heath was just too sweet and too cute. Who knew two months after she woke up in a hotel room not knowing what happened the night before that she would get a friendship and now boyfriend out of it? She obviously didn't. Elle reached over the table, planting a kiss on Heath's lips.

"We can make this work cause I really like you, too," she rustled after she pulled apart, smiling from ear to ear.  


* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh, Heath :) If you like, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
